dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Multiversity Guidebook Vol 1 1
The great, big move/split/merge/whatever-palooza * Earth 0, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 16, 20, 23, 26, 40, 45: No new action required * Earth 13, 17, 29, 33, 34, 35, 36, 39, 41, 48: all new * Earth 1: identical to Earth-1 * Earth 6: appears to be Just Imagine-verse, formerly classified as Earth-27 and Earth-901. Unless someone knows JI-verse better than I do (which isn't much), no need for new pages. * Earth 9: exactly the same as Earth-9 (and Earth-97) * Earth 10: a lot like Earth-10 (especially in character names) but characters look different * Earth 11: some names and appearances are different (Wonder Man > Wondrous Man), enough for a split * Earth 12: inspired by Earth-12 and DCAU. Unclear if it's intended to be the DCAU. * Earth 18: obviously inspired by Earth-18, but with sufficient changes. * Earth 19: merged Earth-19 and Earth-34, plus some new steampunk elements * Earth 21: same as Earth-21 * Earth 22: same as Earth-22 * Earth 30: more or less Earth-30, with some additions. * Earth 31: Earth-494. Captain Leatherwing, expanded. * Earth 32: inspired by the premise, but not the story, of Earth-32 * Earth 37: partly Earth-37, partly Twilight * Earth 38: Earth-3839 * Earth 42: Li'l Leaguers or Lil' Leaguers or any of the spelling variants we have * Earth 43: Earth-43, revisited. * Earth 44: basically same as Earth-44 * Earth 47: Dreamworld * Earth 50: Justice Lords. Obviously the parallel of Earth 12. Does this mean DCAU is multiverse now? Does this mean the BB series are not DCAU, but Multiverse? We don't know. * Earth 51: new versions of Earth-AD/295/86/17/51 Aside from that, there's the obvious matters of matching names to characters (which won't always be easy), what to do on that obvious Flash or WW analogue that didn't get a name, and see if we can get some characters from earlier in Multiversity assigned to a universe. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:16, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :Another conflict that came up is the fact that Earth 23 lists Superman as Kal-L, not Kal-El or Kalel. Was he called Kalel in the Action Comics issues he had? TheD3xus (talk) 15:36, January 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Yep. We can note the discrepancy on his page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:57, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Speaking of Earth 12, who do we go to about asking about the full DCAU with respect to that? I mean do we tweet to Grant Morrison (if we can find his official one) or something? That one in specific seems like the most difficult to say is the same, since the only thing mentioned about it is that it's Batman Beyond/Justice League Beyond/etc. And considering the Justice Lords had an arc late in the latest run, that doesn't really do much to help either.GZilla311 (talk) 15:54, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Wait for them to appear. Maybe it's explained. I'm inclined to say no: DCAU is not a Multiverse of its own. With more than just the Justice Lords. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:02, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Having read it now... :::::* Earth 33 is just Earth-Prime with the addition of that crazy guy. I wouldn't say it's "all new" but I guess that guy's existence is enough to warrant the change. :::::* Midoki is well-versed in Just Imagine... I'll have to tell her to have a look. :::::* I'm not sure "Wonder Man" versus "Wondrous Man" is really enough to warrant a split for Earth 11. :::::* The suggestion that the New Gods have alternate versions of themselves out there seems legit, but from what I could tell, it seems as though there is one Darkseid who is gathering together his disparate "parts" to "recreate his godhead" whatever that means. :::::* For situations like those of Earth 12 and the Justice Lords, the new numbering should only apply to new appearances of them in mainstream comics, post-multiversity. OR it should only apply to the recent digital series. It should certainly not apply, retroactively, to the DCAU. :::::*I think, in the majority of cases, we can redirect our hyphenless links to the hyphened reality pages, except for those universes that are all new or significantly altered. Of course, I'm too goddamn late on this, because you're all barely able to contain yourselves when it comes to making pages for things you have barely any information abo-- I mean... you're all good editors who don't enrage me on a daily basis at all. ::::::- Hatebunny (talk) 23:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Robyn doesn't seem to think there's any difference between Earth 6 and Just Imagine. (Except that they don't use Wonder Woman's staff's name - Tapac-Yauri - outright. - Hatebunny (talk) 23:32, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Disambig update list Disambig update checklist * Adam Strange :* Earth 17 :* Earth 29 Adam Familiar * Alley-Kat-Abra :* Earth 26 * American Eagle :* Earth 26 * Annataz :* Earth 13 * Aquagirl :* Earth 12 Mareena * Aquaman :* Earth 10 Underwaterman :* Earth 11 Aquawoman :* Earth 31 Unnamed :* Earth 32 Aquaflash :* Earth 36 Mer-Man * Aquawoman :* Earth 11 * Atom :* Earth 9 :* Earth 12 Micron :* Earth 19 Shrinking Man * Bat-Lash :* Earth 18 * Batman :* Earth 6 :* Earth 9 :* Earth 10 Leatherwing :* Earth 11 Batwoman :* Earth 12 Terry McGinnis :* Earth 17 :* Earth 19 :* Earth 29 Unnamed :* Earth 30 :* Earth 31 Leatherwing :* Earth 32 Bat-Lantern :* Earth 34 Stingray :* Earth 35 Owl :* Earth 36 Black Knight :* Earth 39 Corvus :* Earth 41 Scorpion :* Earth 43 Unnamed :* Earth 44 Iron Batman :* Earth 50 * Ben Boxer :* Earth 51 * Big Barda :* Earth 12 * Bizarro :* Earth 29 Bizarro-Superman :* Earth 30 * Black Arrow :* Earth 32 * Black Canary :* Earth 32 Black Arrow :* Earth 36 Blackbird * Black Condor :* Earth 10 * Blitzen :* Earth 10 * Brainiac :* Earth 30 * Brother Eye :* Earth 48 Brother Eyes * Brother Power :* Earth 47 * Brünhilde :* Earth 10 * Catwoman :* Earth 31 Felina * Cinnamon :* Earth 18 * Crusader :* Earth 7 * Cyborg :* Earth 31 Unnamed :* Earth 36 Cyberion :* Earth 43 Unnamed * Cyclotron :* Earth 39 * Deadman :* Earth 13 * Doll Man :* Earth 10 * Doll Girl :* Earth 10 Doll Woman * El Diablo :* Earth 18 * Elongated Man :* Earth 44 Tin Elongated Man * Enchantress :* Earth 13 * Etrigan :* Earth 13 * Fastback :* Earth 22 * Fate :* Earth 13 * Firehair :* Earth 18 * Flash :* Earth 6 :* Earth 9 :* Earth 10 Blitzen :* Earth 11 Jesse Quick :* Earth 12 Danica Williams :* Earth 18 Unnamed :* Earth 19 Accelerated Man :* Earth 21 :* Earth 29 Unnamed :* Earth 30 Unnamed :* Earth 32 Aquaflash :* Earth 34 Unnamed :* Earth 35 Mercury-Man :* Earth 36 Red Racer :* Earth 39 Accelerator :* Earth 43 Unnamed :* Earth 44 Mercury Flash :* Earth 47 Speed Freak * Gold :* Earth 44 Gold Superman * Green Arrow :* Earth 18 Strongbow :* Earth 32 Black Arrow :* Earth 36 Bowboy :* Earth 41 Unnamed :* Earth 44 Lead Green Arrow * Green Lantern :* Earth 6 :* Earth 9 :* Earth 12 Kai-Ro :* Earth 21 :* Earth 29 Unnamed :* Earth 30 :* Earth 31 Unnamed :* Earth 32 Bat-Lantern :* Earth 36 Flashlight :* Earth 43 Unnamed :* Earth 47 Magic Lantern :* Earth 50 * Hawkgirl :* Earth 32 Wonderhawk :* Earth 50 * Hawkman :* Earth 18 Tomahawkman :* Earth 29 Bizarro Manhawk :* Earth 44 Nth Metal Hawkman * Human Bomb :* Earth 10 * Iron :* Earth 44 Iron Batman * Jesse Quick :* Earth 11 * John Constantine :* Earth 13 Hellblazer * John Henry :* Earth 21 * Kamandi :* Earth 51 * Klarion :* Earth 13 Witchboy * Lead :* Earth 44 Lead Green Arrow * Leatherwing :* Earth 10 :* Earth 31 * Little Cheese :* Earth 26 * Madame .44 :* Earth 18 * Martian Manhunter :* Earth 17 Unnamed :* Earth 21 :* Earth 29 Sramian Snitch :* Earth 32 Super-Martian :* Earth 35 Starcop :* Earth 41 Unnamed :* Earth 50 * Mercury :* Earth 44 Mercury Flash * OMAC :* Earth 51 * Overman :* Earth 10 * Owl :* Earth 35 * Phantom Lady :* Earth 10 * Pig-Iron :* Earth 26 * Platinum :* Earth 44 Platinum Wonder Woman * Power Girl :* Earth 11 * Pow-Wow Smith :* Earth 18 * Prez :* Earth 47 * Ragman :* Earth 13 * Ray :* Earth 10 * Red Tornado :* Earth 41 Unnamed :* Earth 44 Doc Tornado * Robin :* Earth 31 Robin Redblade :* Earth 43 Unnamed * Rubberduck :* Earth 26 * Shazam :* Earth 6 * Star Sapphire :* Earth 11 * Superchief :* Earth 18 * Superman :* Earth 6 :* Earth 9 :* Earth 10 Overman :* Earth 11 Superwoman :* Earth 12 :* Earth 13 Etrigan, Superdemon :* Earth 18 Superchief :* Earth 29 Bizarro-Superman :* Earth 30 :* Earth 31 Unnamed :* Earth 32 Super-Martian :* Earth 34 Savior :* Earth 35 Supremo :* Earth 36 Optiman :* Earth 43 Unnamed :* Earth 44 Gold Superman :* Earth 47 Sunshine Superman :* Earth 50 * Superwoman :* Earth 11 * Swamp Thing :* Earth 13 Swamp-Man * Thaddeus Sivana :* Earth 42 * Tin :* Earth 44 Tin Elongated Man * Tuftan :* Earth 51 * Uncle Sam :* Earth 10 * Warhawk :* Earth 12 * Will Magnus :* Earth 44 Doc Tornado * Wonder Woman :* Earth 1 :* Earth 6 :* Earth 7 Walküre :* Earth 10 Brünhilde :* Earth 11 Wonderous Man :* Earth 17 Unnamed :* Earth 18 Unnamed :* Earth 19 :* Earth 21 :* Earth 29 Unnamed :* Earth 30 :* Earth 31 Unnamed :* Earth 32 Wonderhawk :* Earth 34 Herculina :* Earth 35 Majesty :* Earth 36 War-Woman :* Earth 41 Unnamed :* Earth 43 Unnamed :* Earth 44 Platinum Wonder Woman :* Earth 50 * Yankee Poodle :* Earth 26 * Zatanna :* Earth 11 Zatara :* Earth 13 Annataz * Zatara :* Earth 11 I didn't bother with Earth 22. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:57, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : We can probably just add redirects from Earth 22 to Earth-22 pages. They appear to be completely the same. ::The same for Earth 21 and Earth 1. If they appear different (such as now is the case for Earth 11) they can have separate pages. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Earth 2 I don't know if this has already been brought up elsewhere but seriously, we need to switch from Earth 2 vs. Earth-2 to Earth 2 (pre-Flashpoint) vs Earth 2 (Post-Flashpoint). The whole Earth-2, Earth 2 thing was an admirable quick fix but it's too subtle and only people who are familiar with DC Wikia inside baseball will be able to readily understand it. BrotherPowertheGeek (talk) 05:25, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :I don't see how that's helpful. It just creates tons of extra work for nothing. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Aside from that, it seems to do the opposite, making things take more work. Earth 2 vs Earth-2 versus Earth-Two is the best we can really do, since things like "Pre-Zero Hour" and so forth just seem to make things more complicated than they have to be. Earth pages point to distinguish entries anyway, right? So if there is confusion, the answer is literally a click away.GZilla311 (talk) 15:48, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :::It would be even worse. The pre-Cricis earths were also known as just Earth-1 and Earth-2; sometimes they were numerals, sometimes written out. The latter became more prominent when the multiverse was reintroduced in 52, with Earth-2 being used (practically) exclusively for the new one. In the early stages of the New 52, DC used un-hyphenated versions - Earth 2 Vol 1, Action Comics Vol 2 9 - leading us to use that as a standard. They've elected to ignore that now, or forgotten about the distinction. The (Pre-Flashpoint) distinction is therefore incorrect. It would be (if we would be going for it) Earth-2 (Pre-Crisis), Earth-2 (Post-52), Earth-2 (Post-Flashpoint). Considering that would need a change on all these, these and these, that would create nothing but a mess. We're going to stick with these. Arbitrarily, but still. The worlds can use the | Distinguish = field to link to other versions, and maybe our naming convention can be mentioned on the Multiverse page, which needs a cleanup anyway, but we're not renaming everything. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:59, February 2, 2015 (UTC)